


Ответственное задание

by Gavrik, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kindergarten, Mission Reports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Солдату предстоит важная и непростая миссия.
Kudos: 13
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Ответственное задание

— Это очень важная миссия, — куратор хмурился, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, избегая смотреть Солдату в глаза. — Не совсем по твоему профилю, конечно… — он поморщился, но твердо закончил: — Никакой агрессии, позволишь сделать с собой все, что они захотят. Это самые ценные члены нашей организации.  
  
— Задание принято, — четко, безэмоционально, как и всегда, ответил Солдат.  
  
— Сильно их не провоцируй, вся инициатива по минимуму, а то живым не выйдешь. Дальше, — куратор вздохнул, почесал бровь, поглядывая на трехэтажный длинный дом, куда предстояло войти Солдату. — Имена можешь не запоминать, даже если будут представляться. Выполняй все требования, но слишком издеваться над собой тоже не давай.  
  
Куратор протянул ему вместительный рюкзак, доверху набитый какими-то яркими штучками. Солдат узнал только материал: резина, силикон и пластик.  
  
— Держи, здесь игрушки, с ними полегче будет, — один предмет выделялся среди других: большой, продолговатый, оранжевого цвета, с пупырышками, силиконовый. — Ну, вперед. Удачи, — потом придержал Солдата за плечо. — Если совсем хреново будет, то драпай. Скажем потом, что переклинило тебя. Как понял?  
  
Солдат кивнул, про себя подумав, что выполнит задание во что бы то ни стало. Развернулся, расправил плечи и вошел внутрь.  
  


  
  
Через три часа Солдат, пошатываясь, вышел на улицу. Куратор внимательно осмотрел его, вздохнул, увидев белые подтеки на футболке. Солдат забрался в минивен и рухнул на сиденье, как подкошенный, поморщившись и неловко поерзав.  
  
— С задницей-то что? На тебе ж как на собаке все заживает, моментально.  
  
Солдат вытащил из заднего кармана и показал ему прямоугольный предмет с острыми краями. Куратор вздрогнул, потом достал расческу, хотел было собрать Солдату растрепанные волосы в пучок, но отдернул руку.  
  
— Да, блядь, тебе и волосы уделали? — он брезгливо вытер ладони салфеткой. Солдат убрал за ухо слипшуюся прядь. — Да что ж такое, пиздец, сколько отмывать придется. Уж с волос могли бы вытереть.  
  
— До конца не стерлось, — отозвался Солдат.  
  
— Футболку тоже переодеть могли бы, — проворчал куратор.  
  
— Не нашлось по размеру.  
  
Куратор покачал головой. Глянул искоса.  
  
— Как сам-то? — спросил он хрипло. — Ничего?  
  
— Функциональность в норме.  
  
— Ладно, прорвемся. На голову-то как попало, понять не могу?  
  
Солдат быстро восстановил в памяти всю последовательность действий, производимых над ним, а также слова сопровождающего персонала, и отчитался:  
  
— Цитирую: “Малыш Майки только что поел, держать надо аккуратно, а то срыгнет.” Поднял его чуть выше своего плеча, Майки заплакал, потом срыгнул. Большая часть свернувшегося молока осталась у меня на волосах. На футболку ниже правой ключицы вытошнил маленький Чарли, потому что сильно прыгал от радости. На штаны пролили последовательно: Дейзи — сок, Джонни — фруктовое пюре, Ричи — бульон. Изо рта, — подумав, добавил для ясности Солдат. — Выполнению задания сильно препятствовал неопознанный твердый предмет, попавший мне под ягодицы, — Солдат указал на ярко-зеленый кубик Лего, который чуть раньше достал из кармана. — Задание выполнено в полном объеме, каждый ребенок успел поздороваться, задать вопросы и пощупать бионику, — Солдат шевельнул металлическими пальцами, с тихим шелестом рекалибруя пластины. Около локтя красовалась наклейка с розовым котом, а на запястье был надет “браслет дружбы”.  
  
— Ты молодец, Гидра гордится тобой, — сказал куратор, коротко сжав его плечо. — Дети, оставшиеся сиротами, должны знать своих героев. Чтобы понимали, к чему надо стремиться, видели достойный пример перед собой. В следующий раз приедешь сюда вместе с Капитаном, слава богу, — очень тихо добавил куратор.  
  
Солдат не понимал, почему куратору так не нравится приезжать сюда. Миссия, хоть и была утомительной, но оставила чувство глубокого удовлетворения. И Капитан обязательно похвалит его.  
  
Куратор достал планшет, поставил галочку напротив пункта: “Посещение приюта осиротевших детей сотрудников Гидры, погибших при исполнении служебного долга”.  
  
— Ну что, поехали дальше? — куратор вздохнул, завел машину и отложил планшет в сторону.  
  
Солдату был виден следующий пункт — “Посещение госпиталя для тяжелораненых”.


End file.
